The Devil and her Sidekick's Zevie Stories
by Encantria
Summary: Collaboration with HTRobsessed. This is a collection of oneshots focused around Zevie. They will often connect in some way, but mostly are in a totally random order.
1. How a bus ride can change your life

Stevie was last on the bus, having been instructed to hand the last of the heath forms to the office by Mr March. Nervously she scanned the seats for her friends, and with relief saw an empty one next to Kasey.

"Hey Kase." She said as she sat down.

Kasey shook her head, a plan forming as she looked at the empty seat next to Zander. "Sorry sweetie, you can't sit next to me."

Stevie frowned and crossed her arms, "excuse me, why?"

Kasey felt slightly bad, forcing her best friend to sit next to her crush on a two hour bus ride. "Because where will I put all my luggage?"

Indignantly, Stevie said, "so who am I supposed to sit with then?"

Zander, who was sitting across the aisle from Kasey, butted in with a hurt look, "what about me?" He said, looking pitifully up at his best friend, "I thought you liked sitting with me!"

Stevie turned to look at him, and for a split second she delighted in the idea of sitting next to him. After all, in some senses they were dating. If you could call it that, Zander would kiss her, flirt with her and tell her she was his favourite girl. But then she would go back to staring at whatever guy she found cute, and he would flirt with every girl who walked by. Stevie was pretty over it. Recently though, it was more of her staring at him, wondering if it was at all possible for her feelings for him to grow any more. So, with a frown and a glare she said, "Gross, no."

Zander however, seemed to be having none of that and grabbing Stevie round the waist, pulled her down on to his lap.

Stevie let out a little surprised shriek. Zander smirked.

She gritted her teeth and glared at him again, "Zander! Let go of me, I don't want to sit with you!"

Before Zander could respond they were interrupted by Mr March, "that's it kids! No more seat changes, just put on your sit belts you little zit poppers! Miss Baskara? Do you need a special invitation?"

Stevie pursed her lips, "no sir." She muttered, elbowing Zander over to the window seat and sitting next to him.

Zander leaned over to her, his cocky smile turning concerned, "Why are you so angry today?" he asked, desperately wanting to put an arm round her shoulders, but thinking it unwise.

Stevie didn't look up at him, she just continued to glare at the back of Nelsons seat. "I'm not angry." She said, attempting to keep her voice level.

Zander didn't see that as an acceptable answer, "really, then what's with all the glares you've been giving me?" he gently put a hand on her shoulder, "why don't you want to sit next to me, Steves?"

Stevie didn't look at him, "well... I'm not angry in general." She said, waving at a boy a few rows down whose name Zander didn't know. "I'm just angry at you." She turned to him, giving him the fakest smile she could muster.

Zander frowned a little, what had he done? "Why are you angry at me?" he asked, his tone a little more urgent.

Stevie was back to staring at the back of Nelsons chair, "because you're an idiot."

"Why am I an idiot?" Zander persisted.

Stevie made a frustrated face at the chair, "ugh ... Because you just are!"

Zander sighed, "That's not very specific." He said.

Instead of responding, Stevie kicked the seat in front of her, and in a much sweeter voice than she'd used for Zander she asked, "Nelly, please switch sits with me?"

Nelson didn't seem too impressed, as he turned around, fixing her with a confused look, "Sorry Stevie, Kevin and I are writing another graphic novel!" he paused and craned his head around further, "besides, you love sitting next to Zander!"

Stevie gave him a pitiful look, "no I don't, now switch with me!"

"Steves..." Zander put in slowly.

Stevie ignored Zander and looked pointedly at Nelson, who shook his head. She frowned at the back of Nelsons seat again, feeling somewhat like a grumpy child.

Kevin poked his head through the gap in the seats, looking down at his grumpy friend, "Nelsons sitting with me! We agreed, and I don't wanna sit with you! You'll hit me!"

This (of course) did nothing to help Stevie's bad mood, she gritted her teeth and crossed her arms tighter over her body.

Zander leaned over and kissed her cheek, and for a moment, Stevie felt the familiar tingling sensation start to take over her whole body. _God, could he have any more control over her emotions?_ Making one last effort to stay angry at him she pushed him away, although it ended up being gentler than intended. "Don't touch me." She said, she had to figure out a way to get away from him. "Okay Kevin, then you come and sit with Zander and I'll sit with Nelson."

All three boys shook their heads at her. Stevie wanted to run. But the only place she could go was the front of the bus, and that was useless. Could she have picked a worse day to realise that she wanted an actual relationship with Zander?

Zander leaned over to her again, his persistence was both endearing and annoying. "Why am I such an idiot Steves?"

Stevie chose not to answer that. "You know Zander, since dumb and dumber won't switch with me, why don't YOU go sit somewhere else?" She gave him another fake smile.

With that boyish grin that made her go weak at the knees he replied, "Nope. I'm comfortable right here thank you Steviekins!"

"Great, just great!" Stevie muttered.

"This is going to be a horrible trip if you stay angry with me the entire time." Zander pointed out.

Stevie tried to roll her eyes as boredly as possible, "well, then be prepared for the worst trip of your life."

Not deterred, Zander gave her another dashing smile and put an arm around her shoulders, "will making out cure you?"

Stevie wanted to take him up on that offer, she wanted to feel the fireworks and run her hands through his hair- because she was the only one he let do that. But the logical side of her brain reminded her that making out wouldn't change the nature of their relationship. So, with a low growl and an angry scowl she turned to Zander, "You know what? Why don't you just go sit with miss 'Lovely blue eyes', over there!" her voice caught a bit, but she kept going, "She seemed to really enjoy your 'company' this morning!"

Zander just continued to smile at her, "are you jealous? Is that what this is all about?"

Stevie realised that she had never actually pushed Zanders arm off her, it was still round her shoulders, his thumb rubbing slow circles on her upper arm. Stevie stared down at her hands, resisting the urge to lean her head on his shoulder and cuddle up to him.

Zander lent in even closer to her, "she might enjoy my company, but even when you're angry I'd still rather have yours."

Stevie's insides melted.

Pulling herself together she tried to defend herself, "I'm not jealous! I don't care about what you do, or with whoever you do it! I'm not your girlfriend!"

She pushed his arm off her and scooted as far over on the seat as possible.

Even still, she heard Zander mutter, "I wouldn't mind if you were."

Another burst of grumpiness hit her. "Well I would, I wouldn't feel comfortable dating you with the 'lovely blue eyes', around you 24/7"

Zander bit his lip and looked at her, with absolute sincerity, "I don't like her! I like you."

Stevie crossed her arms and glared at him, "well I like you too! But that doesn't mean I'll stop being mad at you."

Zander looked very confused. Stevie didn't blame him, she wasn't exactly making this simple. And he was a boy, he needed simple.

"Why?" he asked.

She looked over at him, taking in all the details she loved about him, the way he looked so earnestly at her, the lines of his cheek bones and the brown of his eyes, and his lips- those lips that she just wanted to kiss, because she didn't want to fight with him, she only wanted to be more than his make out buddy. "Because you kiss me and then flirt with her!" she finally managed to stammer out.

Zander looked slightly relieved. He took her hand gently, his touch sending shivers down her spine. "Then be my girlfriend and I'll only flirt with you."

She smiled, her whole body feeling fuzzy. Putting her hand up on one of his cheeks, she kissed the other, her lips lingering maybe a moment to long before she pulled away. "No. Absolutely not"

Zander looked shocked, Stevie knew that he'd only been turned down by one other girl. But if he really liked her he'd keep trying, right?

"Why?" he asked, cupping her face in his hands.

God, she loved the feel of his hands, and she loved how his eyes seemed to see right through her, into her soul. She loved the lighter flecks of brown in his eyes and the darker flecks, and she way they made his eyes so perfect.

 _Wake up Stevie!_

Gently taking his hands away she shook her head, "because I don't want to."

He looked at her playfully, "Give me a better reason."

She crinkled her nose at him, answering his question, with another question. "Give me a reason _to be_ your girlfriend"

"Because I really like you." Zander answered instantly.

With a playful, mocking tone she counteracts: "Give me a better reason."

Zander doesn't miss a beat, "because you're the only girl I want to flirt with."

Inwardly, Stevie 'awws' but out loud she simply smirked, "You can still flirt with me, I never said you had to stop."

"And you know what else?" Zander said, leaning closer to her, "I'd love to date the prettiest girl in school."

Trying to ignore how close he is, she takes a shallow breath and whispers back, "Then go ahead and date her."

Zander puts his hand on her cheek again, and continues to move closer. He stops, an inch or so away from her lips, "alright." And then he's kissing her. Sparks flying and butterflies creating a storm in Stevie's stomach.

She pulls away, and almost imperceptibly whispers, "don't do that."

Again, he looks confused and she sighs, "Look, I know you like me and you know I like you. But either we take this seriously or I'm done and you can go back to 'lovely blue eyes' over there."

Zanders hand was still on her cheek, and he was still so close to her. He pushed a lose curl behind her ear, "I really don't like her. Just because she flirts with me, doesn't mean I flirt back."

He looks so earnest, Stevie thinks. Maybe she should just let him kiss her, not go through all the trouble of making him work for her.

"We will take this very seriously." Zander promises, leaning in again.

She stops him, "how seriously?" she asks, sliding her fingers into the gaps between his and giving him a little smile.

Zander smiled down at their intertwined hands, "very seriously."

"Prove it." She whispers.

For a moment Zander doesn't move, Stevie closes her eyes, trying to block out the feeling of total hopelessness. Her eyes are still closed as he says, "okay," Kisses her cheek and stands up. "ATTENTION EVERYONE!" his voice is loud and she looks up in panic. "I would like to let everyone know that I really like Stevie Baskara." Stevie pulls in a short breath. Zander is still holding her hand as he looks down at her, a genuine (loving? She hopes so) simile directed at her and only her, "Stevie, please, will you go out with me?"

In that moment she must have resembled a cod fish, her mouth wide open and eyes wide. Pulling herself together she nods, "Of course I will." And under her breath she mutters, "Take that, Zanders fan girls."

Zander sits back down and pulls her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her soundly. Stevie is only too happy to reciprocate the kiss, her arms easily sliding round his neck and- because she knows half the bus is watching, she tangles her fingers in his hair. Because she is the only one that can do that and she's going to prove to everyone that he is hers.

Through her haze Stevie hears Kasey "aww" loudly. But she ignores her, because, _dammit_ , Kasey Simon will not ruin her perfect moment.

"You know what would be totally romantic guys?" Kasey says, and Stevie knows it's directed at them, but neither she nor Zander pay Kasey any mind.

Kasey doesn't seem to understand that they are ignoring her and continues, "because you're now officially a couple and everything, Stevie can sit on your lap, Zander, while I," Stevie can feel something being put on the (almost empty, because she's practically on top of Zander) seat behind her, "Put these bags here!"

Stevie pauses and turns to frown at Kasey who gives her a bright smile, "okay, just be careful with my stuff guys!"

With a much leveller voice than Stevie would have used, Zander says, "take your stuff away Kasey."

"Why? You don't need both seats now that Stevie's all over you!" Kasey protests, pouting.

With the winning smile that Stevie loves so much Zander shrugs, "I'm sure my beautiful girlfriend can find a really good way to get rid of it otherwise."

Stevie raised an eyebrow at Zander, spun herself around so her back was against the window and kicked Kasey's bags of the seat.

Zander gins widely, "well done Steviekins." He kisses her cheek and all she can do is smile like an idiot at him. Because he is _her_ boyfriend. This is what she's always wanted, for there to be a label attached to them, because although she's not big on labels, this is one that makes it very clear how she feels about him and he about her.

Kasey starts to protest, "HEY! This is my stuff! It's already bad enough that I have to go camping I'll have to put up with you two doing whatever-"

But Stevie doesn't care, with another dreamy smile at Zander she pulls out her phone, giving him one ear bud and putting the other in her ear. This moment is perfect and no one will ruin it for her.


	2. the importance of friendship

When Stevie walked into the band room during her free period the first thing she saw was Zander. On the couch, checking himself out in a little hand held mirror. Stevie rolled her eyes, "you are so vain!" she said, crossing her arms and smirking at him.

"And you're annoying" he said, without looking up from his mirror.

Stevie raised an eyebrow, "haven't you checked yourself out enough yet?"

"Ugh! Can't a guy do his hair without anyone complaining?" Zander glared at her.

Stevie sat down next to him, draping her legs over his with a cheeky smile, "I'm not just anyone though."

Zander looked at her with a soft expression, "I know ...but my hair is still important! Pass me the hairspray, please?"

Stevie scoffed, "you have hairspray at school?

With a pleading look Zander admitted, "Yeah, but don't tell anyone. Just pass me the hair spray."

Stevie let out a little giggle and picked the hairspray up off the coffee table, "you are so lame."

Zander fakes a hurt look, "well at least if I'm lame I don't want my hair to be lame too!"

For a moment Stevie watches Zander fix his hair, an amused smile tugging at her lips. Suddenly, without warning she burst out, "Justin broke up with me." And looked miserably at her hands.

Zanders head snapped over to her and he closed the mirror with a decisive click. "What?" he asked, concerned.

Stevie just nods and stares at her hands.

The concern becoming almost imperceptible Zander opened his mirror again, "well, his loss! I never liked him, he wasn't right for you."

"Thanks for the sympathy Z! I'm really feeling the love." Stevie said, her voice a little higher than usual.

Zander put down his mirror and pulled her closer, "Look Deanne broke up with me today too ... Do I look sad?"

Stevie let out a huffy breath, "I'm sorry that she did, but I actually really liked Justin."

"And I really liked Deanne too. Your point?" Zander said, one arm creeping round her waist.

Stevie shook her head and chewed her lip, "Whatever. It doesn't matter. I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?" She made a move to get up but Zanders hand round her waist tightened.

"Ugh wait. Okay just tell me. What do you want me to do? Want me to beat him up?" Zander asked.

Stevie shook her head, "no. Don't do that." She smiled a little, the thought of Zander beating any one up was ridiculous. He might work out, but he was too nice to actually go through with anything.

"Are you sure? Because really just give me his address and I'll send the dude to the hospital." Zander really meant it, he would do anything for Stevie, even if it meant hurting someone.

Stevie smiled, "No, Z, you couldn't even beat up a shrimp." She ruffled his hair, earning a shriek of protest from Zander.

"Nobody touches my hair" he said, trying to fix the damage she had done.

Stevie smirked, "No one except me."

"Seriously, I've never let any girl touch my hair. I LOVE my hair."

"I know you do. That's why I like messing it up." Stevie said mischievously. "It's very soft Z."

Zander smiled cockily, "thanks, I have this new conditioner and it just makes my hair so soft."

Stevie giggled, "I can tell" she kept playing with it, and he didn't stop her.

"You're ridiculous." Zander laughs playfully.

"But you love me." Stevie reminds him, her arms coming to rest around his neck.

Zander nods in agreement, "definitely." For a moment he stares at her lips and wonders what it would be like to kiss her, even though she's his best friend and he doesn't have any romantic feelings for her, he's still curious. "You know what? You can touch my hair as much as you want." He decides, he likes the feeling of her hands in his hair, she's gentle but decisive.

"It's cute that you think that your permission is necessary. I was going to keep going anyway." Stevie ran one hand lazily through his hair.

Zander smiled at her, "Are you seriously going to keep playing with my hair for the whole free period?" he laughs a little, his hand still on her back.

Stevie giggled, "Yes! It's so soft!"

Gently, Zander pulled his best friend closer, "come on, tell me what happen with that _wonderful_ boy, _Justin_." While Zander didn't like Justin, he did genuinely want Stevie to be ok. And right now, he couldn't get a read on what she was feeling.

Immediately Stevie got defensive, "what do you mean what happened? We dated, he kissed me and now we're broken up." She took her hands away and settled them neatly on her lap.

Zander tilted his head a little and lifted her chin, "Hmm, you didn't seem okay a minute ago."

Stevie looked away and bit her lip, "well, you didn't seem to think I should let it get to me. So I'm trying to ignore it."

Zander frowned, "okay, so what do you want to do?"

With a sigh Stevie moved so her head was in his lap and she was looking up at him with large hazel eyes, "I don't know."

Zander shook his head, "okay, a guy that you really liked breaks up with you ... Are you _sure_ you're okay?" he asked gently.

In an overly cheerful voice Stevie replied, "Yep, I'm doing great!" She smiled up at him, "so super! Loving life!" her expression changed slowly, and with a groan she said, "No I'm not. My life is over!" Stevie covered her face with her hands miserably.

"Well," Zander said, a tiny spark of amusement in his voice, "that escalated quickly…"

Stevie groaned.

Zander stroked her hair, "aww you poor thing ... You liked him a lot didn't you?"

"Yes!" Stevie wailed, then she stopped and frowned, "At least, I think I did. I mean he's Justin Cole! Every girl likes him, right? It's like a part of high school, like the hot rich boy…"

Zander smirked, "you're not every girl."

"He was a good kisser though." Stevie continued, as if she hadn't heard (in reality, she had, she just didn't know what to say.) "I'll miss that. And I'll miss having the most popular guy at school being my boyfriend."

Zander grabbed her hands and looked down at her, "I may not be as popular as him but I'm close, and please, I'm better kisser ten times over. Actually I'm the best kisser ever. You're lucky to have the best kisser of the school as you best friend." He smirked.

Stevie rolled her eyes playfully, "How does that positively affect me?"

"I don't know." Zander leaned over her a bit more and smirked again.

Stevie tutted at him, "well, not knowing will get you nowhere, Zander."

Zander paused, how could he make it more obvious? "Well I've got no idea ... You tell me, Steviekins."

Rolling her eyes at him again, Stevie said, "Zander, I'm in no mood for your cryptic games."

With a flirty smirk, Zander replied, "I swear I don't know! I'm just giving you the information and you use it however you want."

"Great, I'll go tell everyone that my best friend thinks he's a fantastic kisser." Stevie smiled sweetly at him. (Would he just kiss her already? He had been hinting at doing it for the last 5 minutes, and if he didn't do it soon Stevie would be forced to take matters into her own hands.)

"I don't think I am, I Know I am." Zander told her cockily.

Stevie snorted, "Your vanity is extremely unattractive."

"So when I'm not acting all vain you think I'm attractive?"

Stevie rolled her eyes, "don't flatter yourself."

"I'll take that as a yes" (Zanders smirk was starting to annoy Stevie.)

"But I am a girl, so yes, you do have a degree of attractiveness." Stevie admitted

"Oh. My. Gosh." Zander teased, "Miss Stevie Baskara thinks I'm attractive!" Stevie rolled her eyes and sat up, her legs tangling with his. "What other things do you think about me?" Zander asked with a laugh

"I mostly think you're vain." Stevie informed him, poking his arm. "But sometimes you're kinda funny. And sweet. And a really great best friend."

Zander pouted, "Aww! This was getting pretty awesome until the last one."

Stevie frowned, "that's what we are."

"Just because we are something, it doesn't mean this can't change." Zander said, leaning in closer to her.

"What did you want it to change to? Mega awesome best friends?" Stevie asked, she was getting tired of his games, if he wanted to kiss her, then why didn't he just do it?

"I don't know... You tell me." Zanders cocky expression was annoying now, usually she found it enduring, but at this moment she wanted to slap him (or kiss him, either would do.) He was leaning in, Stevie realized, "Just so you know, the feelings are mutual." He said quietly.

"So essentially you love me." Stevie said back.

Zander flopped backwards, "Of course, my mega awesome bestie." He smirked (again? Seriously, could he be any more annoying?)

Stevie frowned and positioned herself almost on top of him.

In an almost whisper he said, "Stevie..."

And then they were kissing. Who started the whole thing, Stevie never knew, but it didn't matter. His arms we tightly wrapped around her and his fingers were slowly tracing lines on her back while her own hands were around his neck and cheek. Stevie always liked to believe that was the moment that changed her life. Because from there on out she always knew Zander _was_ the best kisser, and she knew that they fitted together perfectly.

They pulled away as soon as they heard the rest of Gravity 5 in the hall outside the band room.

There's only enough time to come up with a lame excuse as they enter, "so Zander," Stevie says, still on top of him, "don't take my pencil without asking, ok?"

Zander nods, "wouldn't dream of it, never again, here's your pencil." Zander picks up a random pencil and hands it to her.

"Thanks." Stevie try's to find some sense of calm as she awkwardly climbs off him, smoothing her clothes and avoiding everyone's eyes. The tension is thick, and Stevie swear she can feel the other three judging her, but they can't know, right? She licks her lips and gulps, "I've um, go to go." Without another glance at her friends, Stevie grabbed her bag and rushed out.

Zander looks amused, (and he feels confused- and a little nervous) Cheerfully, Zander calls "bye!" after her.

Stevie avoided all of her friends for the rest of the day. It wasn't until Zander cornered her at her locker just as first period was starting the next day that she even dared to look at him.

Stevie bit her lip, "Zander... about yesterday. I'm sorry."

Zander gives her one of his signature smirks, "No problem Steviekins! I know it's hard to resist me." he looks in both directions before grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him.

 _What do you know?_ Stevie thought, _I actually want this. Funny how things turn out._

Finally she separated herself from him, her hands resting on his chest, "Z! This is a SCHOOL hallway! What if we get caught?"

Zander kept a tight grip on her waist, "it's empty, we aren't going to get caught."

Stevie looked at her hands, tracing slow lines with her fingers on his chest, "but someone could come! Can't you think of a better place to do this?"

Zander smirked at her ( _again? but she was starting to find that smirk almost… attractive),_ "hmm... Band room?"

Stevie bit her lip, "what if the others walk in?"

Zander frowned and thought hard "ugh.., true... Sneaking out of school is difficult... Janitor's closet?"

"Perfect." Stevie grabbed his hand and dragged him in.

"Awesome." Zander nodded as soon as they were inside, looking around at the small, cramped space.

Stevie punched his arm, "kiss me you idiot!" she demanded.

Zander laughed, "Right, sorry." He pushed her against the door and held on to her tightly as their eyes closed.


	3. The Normalcy of our Relationship

**Hello everyone! This story was written by HTRobsessed and I ages ago. Its a bit different to the other 2 stories of ours that I've posted, I like to think that this ones a little deeper. Its not just keying in on Zander and Stevie's attraction to each other, but more on the actual relationship they have. This could be a continuation of the previous two stories if you want it to be, but it very much stands on its own.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, please review and tell us what you think.**

* * *

"Is there something wrong with you?" I yell, chasing after my angry girlfriend, "Could you be any more jealous? Look, Stevie. I'm with you! So why do you feel the need to get so possessive every time I talk or ever glance in the direction of another girl?"

"You are joking, right? You got jealous of me talking to my _brother_ yesterday!" She yells back, her words bouncing off the band room walls and slamming into me hard.

I'm frustrated. So is she. But as much as I want to stop fighting with her, I can't. I _have_ to respond, I want my words to sting.

"NO!" I yell back, then lower my voice a little, if I stay calm it will infuriate her. "I just wanted to know if we would ever actually leave your house!" I finish, a feeling of sick satisfaction boiling up in my stomach as her lip twitches- oh, I got her mad alright.

She has one hand on her hip, and the other flying animatedly around as she protests, "Why did we have to leave my house in the first place?!"

Why? _Why?_ "Because we were going on a date!" I exclaim, exasperated.

She purses her lips, "No, _you_ were dragging me to watch a stupid movie."

"It was a date, Stevie! Dating means compromise! We go and see movies you want to see all the time. And the second that we see a movie I want to see, you go sour." Movies with Stevie used to be so much fun, she would make a running commentary on the characters actions- mainly what they did wrong- in her opinion, and we'd eat popcorn and end up with it everywhere _but_ our mouths. Once we'd started dating, movie nights included making out to. Of course. We had, what you could call, a typical high school relationship.

"Ugh! Whatever Zander." She turns away from me, running her fingers over the strings of her bass. Of course, without an amp, no sound came out. But, just for a moment, a second, I was reminded of what I loved about her. And the way she played her bass was top of the list.

"Can you cut the attitude crap? It's annoying." I say, trying to put as much force, and irritation behind my words.

"Attitude crap? Says you?" she narrows her eyes dangerously at me. Not that I'm scared, I'm used to her bitchyness. God knows I've been the target of enough of it recently.

When I met Stevie, the thing I loved most about her was her sarcasm. I loved the way she came up with something at the drop of a hat, and I loved that she didn't give a dam what people thought of her. "You always have to put up this tough girl exterior. You push people away when they get to close and you hide your feelings by rolling your eyes and insulting everyone." But now, her sarcasm, her tendency to be a bitch about everything and the way she shut me out of parts of her life, was starting to get on my nerves.

"I'm not insulting everyone, just you" she smirks meanly and flounces over to the armchair. "And I was always the tough girl, if you want flowers, butterflies and unicorns, date your perky fangirls" she gives me a wink, and I swallow hard… I don't want her to know about last night.

"That's not the point Stevie." I reply, trying to keep my mind off the reaction she would give me if she _did_ find out.

"Then what's the point Zander?" she fiddles with her rings, not even bothering to sound interested in our conversation.

"The point is that you keep shutting me out!" our arguments are overused, they sound childish and when we're actually ourselves, we'd probably laugh at out lame we are. But, right now, lame is all I have. I'm angry with her, frustrated and irritated, but I don't know why.

"Yeah, like you are being wide open!" she shoots back, glaring at me for a moment before turning her attention back to her rings.

"I'm more open than you!" I try to insist, but really, I'm as closed off as her.

I make up excuses not to spent time with her- _family stuff-_ and I pick fights with her for no reason. Every time I do I mentally kick myself, but I can't help it. Once upon a time I'd pick a fight with her for the sole purpose of getting her mad, simply because- like every other teenage boy- I'm am even more attracted to my girlfriend when she's mad. She'd narrow her eyes, scowl, cross her arms, tap her foot… I've seen it thousands of times, and every time I love it more. It's so stupidly cliché- something which I usually despise- the idea that I'd enjoy this, but I do and that's all there is to it.

But that's not the reason for today. Because our current fight isn't designed by me to end up making out with her. I haven't carefully thought through my words, and everything I say is aimed to wound.

And suddenly, I witness her letting her guard down a little, "I just want us to stop fighting..." she's not scowling anymore, her hazel eyes large and looking up at me with a tinge of hurt behind them.

I've never believed that 'eyes are the windows to the persons soul' or whatever- that was, until I met Stevie. She hides behind a straight face or a bored glare, her number one talent is being able to remain completely emotionless. It's annoying, how good she is at it, and it took me so long to figure out how to read her. And when I did… I got more than I bargained for.

The majority of the girls I've dated have put everything out on the table pretty fast, they don't have any real substance to them. You know what you're getting when you see them, short skirts, tight tops and for too much lip-gloss, they all blend together. Stevie sticks out like a sore thumb in that sense, even now, her dark green dress is paired with combat boots. She's more girly than when I met her three years ago, if that's what you could even call it, though, I think, more than anything, she's just more comfortable with herself, so she wears whatever she wants, instead of sticking to what she believes will keep her safe.

Maybe that's what fascinates me about her, I knew, first glance at other girls, that they were insecure. It took me months to figure out Stevie's insecurities, she's not insecure about her looks really, or about her talents. She's insecure about herself as a whole. It comes, I have discovered, from her home life- then again, doesn't everything? Anyway, Stevie's insecure about being a girl, and growing up with 4 brothers, I can see why. Maybe it's that she can't seem to relate to other girls, or maybe it's that she's simply not comfortable with what being a 'girl' means, I don't know, because no matter how hard I try, I can never seem to figure it out.  
Having said that though, Stevie, _is_ a girl. She doesn't want to be a boy- she's not gender confused or anything, she's just… unsure, I guess.

She's waiting for an answer, expectantly pulling at her bottom lip with her teeth. What comes out is hasty- like most things I've said to her recently. "Well, me to! But if you keep pretending to be all tough, and pretending nothing ever bothers you then I never know when something does. And that starts fights."

Her teeth let go of her bottom lip, and suddenly, she's closed up again. "So, basically I'm the reason we start fights?" like I said before, Stevie has an uncanny ability to remain emotionless and right now she's unnervingly calm.

I try to backpedal, but I know it's no use, the damage has been done. "No! That's not what I meant. I just wish that you would tell me things. I know its half my fault- all the fighting, but from my point of view that would help me." I just sort of trail off lamely, knowing that whatever happens next will be a mess.

She sits up a little straighter and her eyes focus on her hands in her lap and she smiles sadly, "Kacey told me that yesterday you were at the movies with Isabella from our Spanish Class." she sighs, and what bothers me the most is that she doesn't even seem mad. "As in..." she starts and then looks up at me, her eyes practically begging me for the truth. "A date?" she smiles again, a broken, tearful smile. She's not crying yet, but I can tell that it won't take much to tip her off. "But don't worry, I'm not mad at you about that."

 _She knows._ Dam it! _She knows!_

I went out with Isabella for the sole purpose of Stevie finding out, I _wanted_ to hurt her. But, as I'm standing here with her, I _want_ to erase that. But I can't. So I lie. "I ran into her at the movies, and we figured we'd sit together." I've never been a good liar and I know Stevie sees right through me.

"Yeah right...now who's an open book? Cut the crap Zander, I know Nelson told you I went out with some other guy too." Her signature smirk is resting on her lips in an odd way, like it doesn't fit. There's no fire in her eyes, only tears.

Nelson had hinted at that happening, but at the time I wasn't really listening.

It's taken moments for everything to catch up with us, I feel as if I should just write her a list of the lies I've told her, but I know it won't fix anything. I want to know, suddenly, that's she'll be ok, because despite it all, I care a lot about her and I can't bare the idea of not being able to know that she's ok. "Was he good to you?" I ask quietly, wanting to step closer, but knowing I shouldn't.

Her words come out in shaky, uneven gulps, "And that's where my problem is! He was the sweetest, bought flowers and everything, let me pick the restaurant ...asked questions about my family ...And I! ... Simply hated the whole thing... and not because I felt guilty or anything... Because I wanted to hurt you and hurting you came back to hit me like a boomerang!" she gives a broken, tearful laugh and looks at me for a long moment before turning away again.

"Funny how I felt the same way." I reply quietly, attempting to focus my gaze on anything _but_ her.

"See?! We can't even cheat on each other properly!"

I can't keep my eyes off her though as she speaks and then runs her hand through her hair, shaking the curls out at the back. It's a move that usually makes my mouth go dry and my heart race, I love those little things that she does, inadvertently. Today is no different, and it takes me a minute to steady myself enough to speak.

"What do you want to do?" I ask slowly, hating the words that come off my tongue next, "Should we take a break? I don't want to end up hating you Steves."

She pauses, studying my face solemnly, "do you want to take a break?" she pauses again before letting out a chocked laugh, "fun fact I don't thing I will ever be able to actually hate you." She looks away again, finding anything other than me to focus on.

I watch her silently, then, "No, but I don't want to hurt you anymore. If we can't function in a relationship then maybe we could trying being friends. Stevie, I would do anything for you." I mean it, I would do anything for her, I can't fight the urge to touch her this time, and it only takes me two steps to bend down beside her and use the pad of my thumb to wipe the tear off her cheek. "And I just want to see you happy. It kills me to see you cry and it hurts even more because I know it's my fault. I live for your smile Steves, and I haven't seen it much lately, so if dating someone else is going to make you smile then I'll be ok. As long as you're happy."

She draws a deep breath and she's still looking at me, the hazel eyes that I love so much locking with my own brown eyes for just a split second before she turns away. "I NEED time alone..."

My mouth is completely dry as I try to wet my lips, _god, those word hurt._ "Ok."

"But I don't WANT time alone…" she's trying not to look at me, and I can tell that she's finding it hard

"This is a predicament." I say quietly, not wanting to take my eyes off her. I'm not afraid she'll disappear, or anything like that, it's just… she's letting down her guard for me. She doesn't let everything drop like this for anyone else. This side of Stevie has always simply been mine. Our secret almost, and I love her like this, when she's not trying so hard to be strong.

"I just miss kissing you and... being with you without fighting and just... I miss _You_..."

Those words catch me completely. There's still hope, maybe, she still wants this as much as I do.

"I miss you to." I whisper, my hand is still on her cheek and I move my thumb, just a fraction, to see how she responds, "What if we start over? We pretend none of this ever happened. We have a bit of alone time for the next week or so and then I take you out on a first date." It's an unrealistic idea, but I just…

I need her.

"No."

Oh. Well, there goes that idea. "No?"

"I don't want to forget everything that happened, we can't just forget all of this happened because it did and I hurt you and you hurt me and it was all real." She's crying a little now, the tears welling up in her eyes and falling slowly. And it all feels so… unreal. To watch her like this, to see her cry over what I did and then let me be so close to her.

"I didn't mean it like forget- forget, I just meant a fresh start." I whisper, hoping to convince her.

And then she looks at me, and I believe again that she is the most amazing person I've ever met. I move my other hand so I'm cupping her cheeks softly. _My god, she's perfect._

Her eyelids flutter closed and she leans in and kisses me softly, I feel those little jolts of electricity coursing through my body.

She pulls away, and she's still crying. "I don't know if this means were breaking up, but no matter what, I will always love you."

I do, I really do love her. Not in the stupid, cliché, romantic way they do in teen movies. I love her for her flaws, for her insecurity's and for who she is. Not simply because circumstances have thrown us together, or because she's a pretty girl who's not run of the mill. I love her for all that she is and I love her for all that she does.

"What do you want?" she asks quietly.

I know what I want, I've always known. "To marry you, to have kids, to grow old together..."

She puts a finger to my lips, "don't! If you're going to say to buy a petting zoo, then stop, this isn't funny." I used to tease her that if G5 didn't work out as a band, then we could all buy a petting Zoo and travel around doing little kids parties. She'd laugh good naturedly and tell me that, _if anything_ she'd become a lawyer and be constantly bailing my sorry ass out of jail because I'd been caught busking _again._

"I wasn't."

"This isn't a joke!" she cries, "It's not funny! We barely went a month without fighting and now we fight every day for every single silly thing!"

"I know. But you asked me what I wanted. That's what I want. I don't want to lie to you." I don't know why I ever thought lying to her was a good idea.

Her phone pings- it's not really a ping as such, it's actually a G minor chord that she's played on her base. I've never been able to figure out why G minor was the one she picked though. She opens the text, tearing her eyes off me as if she just now realising what we're saying to each other. "Oh great." She frowns, chewing her lower lip.

"What's wrong?" I ask, not wanting to pry, but still wanting to make sure she knows that I care.

She gives a nervous smile and makes a little _err_ sound, "Look who texted... David..." she looks around, not wanting to look at me again and then clarifies her statement. "The guy I went out last night." _Oh. So_ he _has a name._ I'm sure David's a perfectly nice guy, but I hate him all the same. Her phone rings, an offbeat violin melody that gives me chills (because she played it. And I love anything she plays.) "Ugh! That boy sure knows how to interrupt you in the worst times." She laughs, but its forced and unhappy.

I step away from her, "you can take it, I don't mind." I do mind A LOT. But if this boy makes Stevie smile again… I want her to smile.

"Thanks." She replies quietly, stopping the vibrating of her phone. I'm not sure if it's simply awkward because I'm here, or if she's just awkward around him in general. "Hey David." She drags out her greeting for _far_ too long and then responds to whatever he's saying with a series of 'yep's' for a moment. And then, "tonight? Ohh… well… tonight." She looks up at me, and she's _so_ unsure. "Let me check."

 _I want her to be happy._ I nod and smile as encouragingly as I can, "if it's what you want."

She's still looking at me as she replies, "Well... I am free for tonight I guess..."

I try to smile at her, but I can't do it without it coming out as a grimace.

"Oh thanks... you are... pretty handsome too." She's unsure, and a little confused. "Oh no, I'm not busy." She responds with yep for a bit and I turn away and try and hide how sick I feel over all this. "Oh ... the movies? ...you want as to see Boyhood?" I feel like she's repeating this specially for my benefit. I wanted to see Boyhood last night and Stevie insisted that it was a stupid movie, and that if I wanted to see an immature child try to be grown up, I should look in the mirror and we'd have the beginning of the movie. Those insults… they're mine! I don't want some other boy to get her snide remarks, even if they literally make my blood boil, I still want them, need them.

"Very exciting." She's faking. "Oh, you don't care about the movie… Oh... you have other plans... you sure know how to flatter a girl, David." She's trying to get my attention, but I don't know what she wants, a boyfriend or a friend. "Help!" she whispers, suddenly closer than I realised. "This is turning into phone sex!"

Now, Stevie and I have never had sex. I respect her too much to expect anything like that of her. One day, we'll do it and when we do I know it will be wonderful. Simply because she'll want it.  
So, phone sex isn't something we do. Actually, phone calls aren't something we do. What would be the point? We live close enough that if I want to talk to her I'll simply go to her house, or she'll come to mine.

I turn slowly, trying to think of a way to help her. "Hi Stevie! Time for band practice, put the phone down..." my imitation of Kacey is horrific at best. But David probably hasn't met Kacey, so maybe it'll work

"Seriously Zander?!" Stevie hisses giving me a _'what the heck was that'_ look. "What?" she says back into the phone, "Oh? Zander? Nooo, I said… Andre...as in...My brother! Forget Zander, he is _so_ old news, like... who is he again?" her voice goes high, and I know she's bordering on scared. "You want to talk to Kacey?" she grips my wrist, looking panicked and mouths, "Do something!"

I try to imitate Kacey again, but nothing comes, except a realisation. I take the phone from her gently, pulling her hand of my wrist and intertwining it with my own. "Hello David? Yes this is Zander." My confidence is boosted as I squeeze her hand and she squeezes back. "So, I thought I was ok with Stevie talking to you, turns out I'm not. I want her to be happy, but she doesn't look happy talking to you, so I'm ending this." I pull her closer, making sure she is paying attention to what I'm about to say, "Stevie is an incredible girl and I intend to remember that. Goodbye." She looks startled as I hang up and calmly hand the phone to her

"Wow." She murmurs, not moving.

Did I do the wrong thing? No, actually, I didn't. I know I didn't. I can't let her be unhappy. "Sorry." I say quietly

"No. its Okay." She lets go of my hand and puts her arms around my neck, "thanks for defending me to that asshole." She pulls me into a tight hug, burying her head in my neck and taking a few deep, relieved breaths. I kiss the top of her head with a smile.

 _I love her so much._

"You finally grow balls and defended your girlfriend." She smiles cheekily at me and pretends to wipe away a fake tear, "I'm so proud of you!"

I have one arm around her waist, holding her close. "I didn't want to interfere. But god Steves, that almost killed me. I can't let you date anyone else. I care too much, and I want you all to myself."

I want to be the one that she lets her walls down around because she trusts me, I want to be the only one she crys in front of, I want to be the one she tells all her silly little thoughts too (I don't think they're silly, but she does.) and I want to be the ONLY one who gets to hold her like this.

"Same goes for me." She grins, "Before you became my boyfriend you were my best friend and I would never let my best friend date _anything_ but perfection." She nods, and despite the serious look she's giving me, I know that this is more playful than anything else. "And I'm pretty sure we both agree, I'm like... the most perfect girl at school, so…"

I bring my hands to her cheeks and run my thumbs over them. She's perfect in who she is, and she's perfect in who she'll become. Not perfect like, no flaws, perfect as in her flaws make her more incredible to me. "You are. In fact, you are the most perfect girl in the world."

"Hmm yeah." She teases, "I just said so myself." She looks a little uncertain over her next words, "what now? Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

I smile, leaning in slowly, watching her eyes flick expectantly from mine to my lips and back again, "I want the moment to be perfect." I kiss her slowly, making sure she feels every movement I make as I slip my hands round her waist and tilt her backwards a little.

I feel her move her hand off my neck and then I hear the unmistakable _click!_ Of the camera on her phone. "What are you doing?" I ask, frowning slightly.

"Capturing this _perfect_ moment? Duhhhh! And also making this my profile pic. Eat THAT Isabella!" shes grinning madly at me, and I take the phone out of her hands, she can do whatever she wants with the picture later. I kiss her again, a little faster than before, but just as lovingly.


End file.
